EnJOY!
by HootySnooty
Summary: Hi, Rosa Mei Joy here. Yeah, I know. If a story centers around you and your SLIGHTLY older brother-yes Nate, being 1 1/2 older than me classifies as slightly-you should probably do the introducing together. HA! Obviously, you don't know my brother. He lacks a spine. And a brain-YOU DO TOO! Ahem. Anyway, this is the story of my adventure and Nate's public humiliation: EnJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! 8D**

**Okay, so this isn't my **_**first**_ **story, but this one I really do plan to finish. It's going to be in the perspectives of Nate & Rosa mainly (Rosa will come into the story once Nate reaches Virbank), but I just may slip in other character POVs as well…**

**And as for shippings? The very best kinds. The ones where the writer doesn't tell you upfront, and you get to read and find out! ;) But seriously. Make what you want of all the **_**situations**_ **I put the characters in. :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Nate**

* * *

"NATHANIEL! I'M HOME!"

_Mom, for a thousand times it's just Nate, not-What? She's home? Mom's early shift at the pokecenter doesn't end 'till at least one in the afternoon, so why's she here? Wait... didn't she just leave two hours ago?_

_...Oh dang._

Springing off the couch and leaving the TV on (it was an accident, I swear), I grabbed my hat and raced for the back door to the patio. I scrambled to the garden shed, almost slipping in the slushy snow, my hands fumbling with the lock as I tried my fastest to get to the watering can. Of course that included three stumbles, a close call with the unraveling carpet, and one more round of toe vs the side of the couch along the way.

As always, the couch won.

...Look, I'm serious when I say this, but _psyducks_ are less clumsy than me.

_Arceus, why don't I ever water Mom's berries when she asks? Great, now I'm going to get the "lazy" lecture agai-WHY WON'T YOU OPEN ALREADY?!_

Finally, with one more shove, the shed doors swung open with a loud CLANG!

"WHAT WAS THAT? NATHANIEL, ANSWER ME!"

I doubled the pace. Now that she knows where I am, I gotta finish this fast! So I skipped the old, beat up watering can and grabbed one end of the hose. I turned the hose on all the way and ran to the center of the garden.

And no stinking water was coming out of that nozzle.

...

I hate Tuesdays.

Frantically, I looked to my left to find that there was a small kink in the tubing. I rushed to undo it-

_SPLOOSH!_

With an explosion like an atom-bomb, the water burst out of the hose, drowning the plants and leaving the winter ground a soaking wet soup of mud. That, and the blast was so strong that it threw me head-first into the soaking wet soup of mud.

And that's when I look up to see Mom, with her jaw gaping wide open, standing on the patio. I tried getting up out of the mud, but ended up landing on my back this time, leaving me drowned in dirt on both sides.

I looked up at her sheepishly. "Uh... oops? Eheh..."

I immediately regretted it. I just destroyed her beloved berry garden, and all I had to say was "oops." Mom had finally composed herself so that she didn't look like a magikarp on market day, sure, but she was quiet. So quiet I couldn't read the expression in her eyes.

And that made me feel nervous. _Real_ nervous. Kinda like the nervous feeling that a sewaddle gets when sitting in front of a pidove. Because even though Mom doesn't look it every day when she goes to work, beaming as bright as the rising sun, I know she's under a lot of stress. Ever since Dad divorced, not only did it break Mom's heart, now all we had to live off of was the salary The Leage provides. The League gives her only enough money to get by, and even that is being cut short. The Team Plasma uprising two years ago took a toll on all of Unova...

I looked up, a sound throwing me out of my thoughts. It was coming from Mom. She had her face in her hands, making small noises as her shoulders bounced up and down.

_She's crying... You ruined the one thing she still had to remember Dad and Rosa by and now she's crying..._

It took me a few seconds of wallowing in my own self pity to realize that she wasn't crying, but giggling. It grew to a few loud chuckles, all the way to hearty bouts of uncontrollable laughter. I merely blinked in confusion. What in the world had _I_ done to make her laugh?

_That's it Nate. Shatter her sanity for good measure._

Finally drying her eyes, she walked over to the pathetic sight of which was me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Nathaniel," she started, smiling ruefully, "I don't think my life will ever be as full of surprises with you gone..."

I shivered in the winter air, finally succeeding in standing on my two feet. I cocked my head. "Mom... why would I be gone?" Okay, I was joking before, but now... Maybe she really was going to kill me. Or worse, let Morrison loose on me.

Not Morrison.

Thankfully, the words "me" and "punishment" (and thank Arceus, "Morrison") did not appear in her next outburst. She just got a happy gleam in her eye. A real one this time, something I haven't seen since Rosa were here. She sprang up, pointing at her Xtransceiver. "Oh yes! Aurea just called."

My eyes widened. No. Stinking. Way.

"You mean like Professor Juniper?"

Mom nodded vigorously. "The very same! She said she sent a green hat with blonde hair over with some pokemon..." she winked at me with knowing eyes.

"Oh Mom, you don't mean-"

"Now it's mandatory I ask you, but I bet I already know the answers." She stated, cutting me off excitedly. "Nathaniel honey, would you like to receive a pokemon and travel the region, helping Professor Juniper complete the pokedex?"

"YES, OH A THOUSAND TIMES YEEEEEEESSSSS!" I'm ashamed to say that I screamed like a little girl that day, forgetting the cold and getting myself even more muddy as I jumped about, fist pumping like a total nerd.

Mom tried her best to dodge my grime-splashing frenzy as I chanted, "I'M GETTING A POKEMON, I'M GETTING A POKEMON!" to the top of my lungs so that all the neighbors could come and file complaints...

"Did I hear someone say they were getting a pokemon?"

_That was fast._ _...Too fast._

I whip around to find Hugh literally hanging off of our wooden fence, a manic, borderline-creepy grin on his face. His little sister was there with him, but her smile was a lot more... natural looking.

He hopped the fence (would you just walk through the gate like your sister already?!), coming closer whilst looking me up and down. He tried to suppress a snicker and failed at it. "You know Nate," he started, smirking. "you might want to consider taking something. It's called a bath."

"Shove it, Hugh..." I growled half-heartedly, watching him double over in laughter at his own joke. I merely rolled my eyes with a smile. Hugh thinks he's the purrloin's meow, the little jerk...

He bounded up to me, rubbing his hands. "Okay, okay, let's talk business. Are you _really_ getting a pokemon? Trainer wise, I've been bored _to death._"

I honestly didn't care if I was covered from head to toe in mud. I was proud. Finally, after the years of gloating and nagging on Hugh's end, I was getting a pokemon. I cleared my throat with dignity. "Hugh," I started, puffing my chest out, "I-"

"Am not going to go out and meet some lady looking like a sewer patrat, right Nathaniel?" Mom butted in with a sweet voice, grabbing my hand as I try to hide inside my muddy shirt. "I think Hugh has a point there." She giggled, and then turned wave at Hugh. "Hi there, Hugh! Oh, and little Paige, how are you today?"

_Ugh this is so embarrassing..._

Sighing, I tried to sneak back towards the patio. Mom-and Hugh (ugh)-was right... although I probably would have raced out in these dirty clothes if she hadn't stopped me.

"Well...?" I look at my dirty hands from behind the shadow of the garden shed. "I guess I better head up to the shower, Mom would never-AAAAAGH!"

I had looked up mid-sentence to find I was not alone behind the shed. I had unknowingly backed myself up against the pink-furred, blue-eyed pokemon that has plagued me ever since it first laid eyes on me. It still donned the little nurse's hat upon its head, promising care and good health to everyone it meets. Except me. Especially now.

Because Morrison, the family audino and Mom's loyal partner in work, had witnessed what a wreck I made of her garden.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged through the sliding door and up the stairs in a choke hold, gasping for air. Apparently Morrison realised something was wrong with the picture, and used his other hand to double-slap me in the face all the way to the bathroom. I barely got to see the five, fresh bruises on my face as we passed the sink mirror. I would have passed out due to lack of oxygen if he wouldn't of _slammed_ me into the bathtub.

I don't know why I did it. I guess it was the dwindling blood flow through my brain, but I made the fatal mistake of looking up into Morrion's eyes. His frown was menacing, and his cold, icy blue eyes were just glaring. No I mean it, he was literally _using_ the move glare, leaving me too paralyzed to escape.

Everything's a little hazy, but I remember barely hearing Mom invite Hugh and his sister for lunch over my shouts for help as Morrison turned the bath water on. It was scalding.

He did it on purpose. I begged him, _pleaded_ him to have mercy as I could feel myself getting boiled alive.

As I was crying in pain I may have seen him smirk just before I blacked out too. I can't guarantee it though!

...I could barely see through my _tears._

~~~oOo~~~

Somehow I ended up downstairs in one piece. (I was surprised that I even woke up from unconsciousness, almost as surprised as my waking up on my bedroom floor.) Strangely, no one noticed the FIVE bruises that were dispersed on all sides of my face. I didn't dare tell Mom what happened though. I never do. After all, Morrison was giving me the stink eye...

However, there was one thing that they did notice.

"Aww, Nathaniel you look adorable!"

"...What?"

I looked down to see what Mom was talking about and almost ran back upstairs in shame. I looked like the first prize winner of mix-n-match day: A winter jacket that was way too small for me, summer shorts that were way too big for me, an Accelgor Team tennis visor, a pair of misshapen sneakers (without socks-I'm gonna get blisters), and lastly, under all this... was I wearing a wetsuit?

Mom giggled when she saw my horrified look. "Morrison did such a good job picking out your clothes. Now that you're wearing everything you need anyway, you have a lot more room to pack other things!" Mom went to pat Morrison's head. He turned to look at me.

Oh yeah, Morrison was _definitely_ smirking this time.

I didn't notice Hugh and his sister come in from the kitchen as I sulked about my outfit. "Wow Nate," Hugh smirked, flicking the back of my head and making my jump in surprise, "you keep getting prettier every time I look at you." Snorting,he continued to tell me that I needed to pick a season and stick with it, and that the outfit was almost as orderly as my hair. His sister tried to be nice by saying at least I was prepared, but Hugh was still making fun of the "haystack" on my head.

Just as I was about to say that at least mine didn't look like a blueberry bush, Mom (and Morrison-ugh) came to escort us to the door. Mom smiled. "Now, I've packed everything you'll need for your journey: your pajamas, toothbrush, sleeping bag, and other such things." She reached into her purse and pulled out some coins. "And here. 10,000 Pen. I've been saving it for you if you ever got this chance."

I gaped at the money while Hugh's eye's rose a bit. "Mom, are you sure? I think you'll need it."

Mom just shook her head sadly. "No Nathaniel, I want you to have it and that's final. I can live comfortably off the League now, you should have a nice start on your journey to find yourself." She started to tear up. "I'm really going to miss you. Call me often!" Before I could watch a tear roll down her cheek, Mom gave a slight nod to Hugh and before I knew it I was being pulled out the door by Hugh and shoved all around Aspertia City. After entering and exiting practically _every_ house, hotel, and apartment complex, Hugh and I finally made it to the lookout-Aspertia City's famous tourist attraction.

...In hindsight, it was kind of obvious. Anyway, Hugh and I found leaning over the railing in wonder, was a relatively short young woman with short blond hair and red glasses. The first thing that came into my mind was "poofy," from her barrette, to her coat, to her hairstyle. It did have a certain endearing quality though.

I nearly crashed into her after Hugh gave me one final shove.

_Arceus, that boy is desperate for a battle..._

Clearing my throat, I walked towards her. "Um.. Excuse me miss-"

"OH! Oh, terribly sorry. You must be Nathaniel?" I couldn't help but note the way her head bobbed up and down as she talked. Maybe bubbly was the word I had in mind...

I bit my lip. "Just Nate please." She merely nodded, her big smile never leaving her face. After a few seconds of silence and some head nods by her, I tried the direct approach.

"So... Are you who Professor Juniper sent to give me a pokemon?"

"You betcha!" Grasping my hand, she give me big enthusiastic shakes that had my whole body along with my hand bouncing up and down. "I'm Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant, apprentice, and associate all in one!"

After another few seconds of just smiling, Bianca brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh silly me, drifting off again..." She giggled, picking up a glass container. Inside contained three, white-and-red pokeballs. "Pick one, any one!" She pressed a button, and the glass slid away for me to choose.

"...So how do you know which one is which?" I finally asked after studying the balls. The thought just popped out of my mouth like my thoughts usually do. I probably was missing so obvious that a mankey could figure it out.

_Mom's right. I'm learning more about myself already. First on the bucket list: find yourself a brain._

Bianca didn't think so though. "You know, that's what I thought as well! Two years ago, when I had to pick, we just pulled a random pokeball out of a box, hoping we got the one we wanted… Hm!" Without further thought, Bianca grabbed all three pokeballs and, to my surprise, threw them out one by one.

"Meet Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig!"

* * *

**And that 's the end for now, I plan to pick up the speed**

**next time... See ya around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

**It occurred to me that I haven't updated in a long while, so here's this.  
Mostly filler, and its short, but I promise it'll get better. Sigh...**

**EnJOY!**

* * *

**Nate**

* * *

I just watched sleepily at the little orange body that was bouncing off my legs. Even though I wasn't engaging with my newly aquired tepig, the little pig pokemon still bounced around as enthusiastically as… well probably since it learned how to bounce.

Settling down in my sleeping bag, I leaned over to haul its pudgy body over to mine. It still was pretty excitable, but after getting comfortable it just fell over on its side and snored. I slowly petted its head, holding it closer. The little pokemon functioned almost as well as a little campfire. At least, it made a much better campfire than the one Hugh made… He made such a fuss about it when I offered to help too, even though he had no idea what he was doing.

_Hugh's pretty much pushed me around this entire day…_

Which, pathetically, is true. From the moment he pulled me out of the house to the time I had to chose my own pokemon. Oh, sorry. I mean _he_ chose my pokemon for me.

...You know, the one with the _weaker type advantage?_

It's crazy! He comes in and goads me towards choosing tepig. "The strongest one there!" he said, "It's already attached to you!" he said. Next thing I know, he whips out his oshawott and demands me to battle him!

And, as if that's not enough, he drags me a-town-and-a-half's way journey to, not just Floccessey Town, but Floccessey Ranch! Arceus, I never walked so far in my _life!_

...I swear, he is such a bouffalant-headed little prick!

_And you're a doormat._

Hmph. Hugh' got the excuse of having a rich, champion wrestler for a father as an explanation to his self-centered, hard-headedness. I'm a rookie trainer who allows his best friend to walk all over him, and a Nurse's assistant's stress ball.

_The real questions is, what's my issue?_

I cringed, the small sleepy-snorts from my tepig being drowned out by the snoring-orchestra-duo of Hugh himself and his oshawott sleeping just a few feet away. With a sigh, I rolled back over, my face looking upwards towards the sky. I figured since I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, I might as well amuse myself. Because you know, if you've ever not been able to fall asleep but really, _really_ want to, the night drags on, like, _forever_.

At the risk of sounding a bit like a girl, I have to admit, it was a beautiful night-even though the temperature was freezing my toes off. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, so I could see a huge array of stars. Some were smaller than others, and others seemed to wiggle around the night sky. I bit my lip in irritation. I could never remember whether the planets were the ones that moved or the stars…

My thoughts suddenly took a turn to a totally unrelated topic, and I started to think again about today. Or yesterday, I finally decided, after squinting at the small digital clock on my Xtransceiver. The morning was hectic-not to mention wet and painful-but the rest of the day was just… well…. Creepy.

Like for instance, I met an old, Native-American version of The Hulk. Don't believe me? Well even I don't imagine huge, old people _jumping off ten-foot cliffs_ and, even more amazingly, able to brush it off like it was nothing. ...I also have reason to believe that Alder kidnaps children. That's what he calls himself. He "invited" me to his house too. I've seen the whipping stone out back, I've seen the tire marks, I'VE SEEN THE VAN! And the fear in those children's eyes told me everything I needed to know...

And I have gained a stalker. He's older than what my father would be right now if he was still around, and he's fat and hairy and wears a white suit and shades. He says if "I'm a good boy," he'll give me medals. That he'll be waiting for me. At any Pokecenter I enter.

_...Mommy, hold me. I'm scared._

_YEEP!_

I was startled out of my-daydream... nightdream? nightmare? Huh-when I felt my tepig snuggle closer to me under the sleeping bag. It was staying so nice and still that I forgot it was there.

_You know…_ I thought to myself, a smile slowly creeping up my face, _He is kinda cute. _I felt my eyes begin to droop, until all I could see was a big orange blur.

With that last thought in mind, I was finally able to combat Hugh's snores enough to fall back into a shallow sleep….

~~~oOo~~~

_SPLASSSH!_

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE!"

I yelped, jerking awake as the rush of cold soaked through all my layers. (Well, mostly all of them, the wetsuit stayed dry, ironically… I still can't believe I slept with it on.)

It was then that I heard the sound of raucous snickering. Turning around, I found Hugh, hugging his oshawott close to him like a pokeNerf gun.

_No wait, did he just…_

"HUGHHH!" I meant to yell, but it came out more like a painful whine. I winced, my manliness as evident as socks.

"Tep-tepig!"

Hugh mimed wiping tears from his eyes, smirking at me. "Well gee, I had to pack up everything since you wouldn't wake up!" Noting my slightly hurt face, he sighed. "Oh, fine I guess it was a bit unnecessary…"

I smiled. _See, Nate? Deep down, he really does care-_

"I mean come on, my sides are hurting now, and we haven't even started the whole walk back to Aspertia! Yeah, I just figured out that the first gym was just a block away from your house…"

…

If looks could kill, Hugh would be dead ten times over. "You mean, all this walking was for nothing?"

Hugh shrugged, "Well not exactly, I mean, come on we rescued that Herdier. OH SNAP!" Before I could even begin to yell at him for that pathetic excuse, he had returned oshawott and was sprinting back the way we had came. He didn't even turn around to look at me as he yelled over his shoulder, "I'VE GOTTA GET STRONG TO BATTLE TEAM PLASMA, SEE YA!"

And just like that, Hugh was gone, leaving me, Tepig, and the luggage. Hugh, being the gentleman he was, left a well-thought-out note explaining to me that I was to carry both of our bags today.

Like I did yesterday.

"...Tepig?" My pokemon partner-who I have debated giving a nickname or not-cocked its head in confusion at the pile of bags and tents.

I sighed. "Well buddy, let's hope you're stronger than you look, cause I know I'm not."

_Moving loads of my friends stuff in frigid winter._

_My __**favorite**_ _pastime._

…

_Ugh._

* * *

**I know its not really anything but a reminder that I'm still working this story, but any comments/likes/whatever-you-do-on-this-site would be awesome!**

**(btw, I treasure comments more than anything else XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY YALL!**

**Sorry for the rather long update... I was busy.  
(I love how I'm probably just talking to myself. I've seen like what, one review? Prove me wrong people!)**

**Without further ado, EnJOY!**

* * *

**Nate**

* * *

The sun was just setting by the time my tepig and I crawled out the gate and back into our hometown. Or my hometown… not really sure where the little guy came from… Anyway, our backs were breaking from carrying what was probably Hugh's entire closet, and the fast-approaching winter night was just about to freeze our noses off. (And that's saying something, since my partner's nose literally _breathes_ fire…)

I panted, knees knocking together, threatening to give out. "So tired…. and thirsty… and-WHA-HUGH!"

We took barely a few steps before Hugh jumped us, his doting sister once again at his heels. He walked straight up to me, and clapped me-hard-on the back, snickering.

"Geez Nate, what took you so long?"

.

.

.

_...Excuse me?_

It was an innocent question, and when I looked at his playful eyes he, for once, wasn't trying to be hurtful. But that just struck a nerve. I was angry-beedrill angry. Sadly though, being the weak person I am, I just stuttered in anger for a few seconds. (Hugh's sister Paige said I looked like a jigglypuff. Not a beedrill. _A jigglypuff._ Let that sink in.) I couldn't even come up with some decent, fresh remark to put him in his place.

...But forget jigglypuffs, I was gaping like a magikarp when I heard the "plan" Hugh had in store for me. It went something like this: basically, Hugh had already signed me up for my first gym battle without my consent, so he could watch how the gym leader battles and gain an eventual upper hand knowing which strategies the gym leader uses and which items he would utilize in battle.

It took me a minute-I'm a dense psyduck, remember-for me to process exactly what he was implying.

I blinked. "...So what you're saying is, I'm going to be your test dummy?"

I was incredulous as Hugh nodded invigoratingly, "Yeah! I thought about it on my leisurely stroll back. But I know what you're thinking Nate," I watched on in horror as he smirked at me. "I'm a genius!"

Now I looked like a psyduck, jigglypuff, AND a magikarp at the same time. And whatd'ya get with that formula, kids?

_Utter weakling. But no more! It's time to show Hugh, and to a lesser extent yourself, that you are not to be pushed around-YIKES!_

I was literally jerked out of my mental berating to find myself somehow in a horizontal position, traveling through town at a relatively fast and bumpy pace. I blinked in confusion at first, noting the trees and buildings going by in somewhat of a blur. It was only when I looked down at the rushing cobble road that I noticed two running shoes.

...Shoes that looked strikingly like Hugh's. Hearing little giggles, I whipped my head around to find that my head was just as high as Paige, Hugh's little sister, who was barely keeping up. Her little ponytail bobbed as I could just make out what she was saying through her laughter.

"Hee hee!" She pointed, panting. "You... you look like a baby!"

Freaking out, I wriggled to look up as fast as I can in my horizontal position and found myself enveloped in the red and white jacket of my friend, his head trained on the road in front of him. Finally putting "no" and "duh" together, I realized that I was being paraded throughout town for all to see...

In Hugh's arms. (And to add insult to injury, bridal style. Of course.)

"AIIEEEEEEEEEE! HUGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

He didn't even glance down at me, like this was totally normal. As if. "We're going to go challenge the new gym, didn't you hear me? Arceus, you're so slow-"

"NO, HUGH! WHAT'S ALL…" I sighed exasperatedly, "I-I can WALK for pity's sake! What, do you think I'm LAME or something?"

He blinked. "...Do you really want me to answer that question?"

The nerve of some people.

"J-JUST… LET ME DOWN!" I began to try and wriggle my way out but that just made him hold on tighter.

_Arceus… Why?_

"Look Nate, do you want me to drop you?" Hugh finally looked away from the road to groan at me.

I glared at him. "No, I just want the right to stand on my own to feet. That too much to ask?"

Hugh rolled his eyes. "Nate, you just need to be patient. It's not my fault that you're slower than a slowpoke, and the gym closes at eight. It's almost five now, and I want both battles done before the sun sets." He winked at me. "And I'm not letting some slowpoke make me wait another whole day before I get my first badge, Joyboy!"

_...Be patient?_

_...Slowpoke?_

_...__**JOYBOY?!**_

"Joyboy" was the old, childhood name Hugh called me when I actually had sense and hated his guts. He was the cool kid, and I was the dork. So naturally, we become mortal rivals at the innocent age of four. He used "Joyboy" whenever possible to irritate me (get it? I'm nurse Joy's son. Ha ha. I totally agree with you if your not laughing), and still does sometimes today, as you can see. But now that I'm older and know… things, "Joyboy" sounds… weird. Like "boytoy," or something… not normal. Like the predicament I'm in now.

Finally realizing that Hugh was going to remain as stubborn as a Bouffalant, I decided to yield for now. But that didn't mean I liked it. Hugh had been looking for the new gym for a while now, and people were starting to stare. And point. And since this was a small city, everyone knew who we were.

...Did you know Aspertia City is infamously dubbed the "Realm of Rumors?"

I know, life loves me.

In a last ditch effort to preserve my dignity, I buried my face into Hugh's red jacket. After a few seconds of my thinking I was safe from the public eye, I heard Hugh clear his throat. Again.

_Huh. Probably thought of a way to make this situation even worse. My bet is on that it's pretty impossible. I'm betting… hmm… 1000 Pen._

He cleared his throat yet again.

_A jacket in the face restricts sight, not sound you utter twit!_

"Yeah, um, buddy?" I felt my body shift as he leant down to whisper in my ear. "Uh, you mind cutting out the head-in-my-chest thing? We don't wanna come off as, well… you know-Hey! You must be the new gym leader!"

_Oh no._

I whipped my head out of the fabric to find myself face to… belt of some guy. Slowly I brought my eyes up to the obviously disgruntled face of some man nearly in his twenties. He seemed to be blushing in embarrassment.

I laughed nervously. "Uh… Hi?"

"...Hello."

_What's his problem?_

Hugh immediately interjected. "My name's Hugh, and this is my partner Nate." Hugh then preceded to unceremoniously drop me on the floor, making groan. He shoved me forward. "He's going first."

"Fine then."

I scrambled to my feet and tried to brush off the awkward feeling in my stomach by brushing off imaginary pieces of dirt.

The man glanced at me and gave me a curt nod. "Alright Nate, my name is Cheren, and I am the gym leader of the Aspertia City Gym. I presume this is your first gym battle?" After I nodded back he continued. "Well, you will be my first challenger as well. Let's both do our best, shall we?"

Hugh's face broke out into a sudden grin and he raced to the sidelines to watch. It took a battle-ready patrat tensed on the arena floor in front of me for my brain to work out the fight had begun.

I threw out the one pokemon I had.

_At least it makes it easy for me to choose…_

Just like before with Hugh, I just barely won. Cheren's patrat was hard. His lillipup was even worse. Who knew the little puppy pokemon could be so downright vicious? Tepig barely made it out alive. I guess to be fair, it was two against one, but I had used an oran berry _and_ a potion…

_You're going to have a long, _long _journey if you can barely beat out a rat and a puppy, Nate._

I sighed as I returned Tepig to his pokeball. At least I got the badge, right? I couldn't wait to show it to Mom…

Hugh slinked over as Cheren carefully placed a purple, rectangular, cold piece of metal into my palm. He spoke a bit regretfully, as if he was remembering something, "Here you go, Nate. The Basic Badge."

I watched as it glittered in the light of the setting sky, rubbing it with my thumb.

_My first gym badge…_

I was just able to keep from dropping it as Hugh shoved me to the side, yelling at Cheren to get a move on with accepting his battle challenge, and ordering me out of the gym.

Yes, you heard that last part right. Apparently the challenger may choose whether he or she wants an audience. So I just unwillingly gave Hugh a huge advantage over Cheren and I don't even get to see the fruits of my labor. Now, I'm standing outside in the snow waiting with a slammed door in my face. You're welcome, Hugh.

_I need new friends._

I flipped my wrist to look at my Xtransceiver screen. 5:28. Yep, it's gonna be a while… So, I decided I'd try and make it to the Pokecenter for some cocoa. And, you know, for Tepig of course. He looked pretty tousled up.

With my mind made up, I went my merry way trudging through ice, snow, and buried mailboxes. Cut me some slack folks, I was taking a short cut. The shortcut just hadn't been plowed yet and I was wading through waist-high snow, s'all.

Lucky I was wearing water shoes, or else I would have tracked slush on the Pokecenter floor. "Two cups of Cocoa, if you…. if you please…. Ugh…" I panted, swinging through the heavy door closed behind me. I just made it to the red counter before I heard a wheezing cough to my left. Which sounded _suspiciously _close…

I slowly turned my head and nearly fell back in shock. I was met by a familiar wall of white, fat, greasiness who held a case and was eyeing my greedily.

"I see you've been a good, badge-worthy boy, Natie. You've earned a reward…."

The older man's grin widened and I caught a mouthful of yellow teeth.

I had only one thought on my mind:

_Why wasn't Mom on duty today?!_


End file.
